Avec du temps
by Eleawin
Summary: On a beau s'aimer, il faut du temps pour s'apprivoiser... Et il n'en reste plus à Quatre. 3x4x3 [ficcadeau Sayana]


**Avec du temps  
****par Eleawin**

**Série :** Gundam Wing  
**Genre :** Romance/Prise de tête/Introspection  
**Diclaimer : **Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fic n'est à moi, mais je les emprunte quand même ;p  
**Statut : **Fic cadeau pour Sayana, qui a eu le kiriban d'In the Sky  
**Pairing : **3x4 et 4x3 1x2 en fond  
**Résumé :** On a beau s'aimer, il faut du temps pour s'apprivoiser... Et il n'en reste plus à Quatre. 3x4x3  
**Note :** C'est mon tout premier 3x4x3. Je viens de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas si facile à écrire que ça en fait... A vrai dire j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. ¤ soupir ¤

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La fête battait son plein. L'orchestre relégué dans un coin de la grande salle jouait en sourdine, attendant l'ouverture du bal. Les discussions fusaient, parfois légères et plaisantes, parfois plus terre à terre lorsqu'il s'agissait de deux hommes d'affaires, de deux politiciens. Les serveurs valsaient parmi les invités, proposant champagne et toasts. Un éclat de rire se faisait parfois entendre, un gloussement, une exclamation étonnée...

Trowa contemplait la scène, sous l'ombre des balustrades. Il tira sur son col, gêné par la cravate que Catherine l'avait forcé à porter. Celle-ci discutait activement avec l'amie que Duo avait emmené, Hilde, visiblement heureuses de se retrouver ici. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été tous réunis, et le jeune homme ne regrettait que le motif qui les avait amené à se revoir...

" Alors, tu ne t'ennuis pas trop ?"

Le jeune homme à la tresse venait de faire son apparition, deux verres de champagne à la main. Trowa se contenta d'un demi-sourire en réponse, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'orchestre. Duo secoua la tête, découragé.

" Fais un effort, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un ami se fiance ! Amuse toi un peu !"  
" Mais je m'amuse," lança distraitement Trowa, ignorant le soupir agacé de son ami.  
" Maxwell, cesse d'ennuyer Barton," intervint soudain une voix.

Wufei s'approcha d'eux, dans son smoking blanc irréprochable. Sa présence étonnait encore Trowa mais le chinois avait sans doute une bonne raison d'être là. Après tout, comme le disait Duo... Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un ami se fiançait.

" Barton, tu n'es pas encore allé voir Quatre ?" demanda Wufei, réajustant sa manche. " Il est dans sa chambre au premier."

Le châtain termina son verre. " Je vais y aller maintenant."

" Dis lui que je passerais le voir avant l'annonce officielle," lança Duo. " Et je ramènerais Heero avec moi..."

Trowa hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les portes, croisant au passage Heero et Réléna en pleine négociation. La jeune fille devait encore vouloir exploiter ses talents de soldat, se dit-il, faisant un crochet pour les éviter.

Il prit le couloir menant à la chambre de Quatre, soulagé de quitter cette ambiance festive. Il ne serait jamais venu si Catherine ne serait pas tombée par hasard sur le carton d'invitation en rangeant ses affaires. C'était le prix à payer pour faire dans le sentimentalisme et de ne pas l'avoir brûlé. Quatre aurait été déçu par son absence mais il n'aurait pas eu à supporter cette mascarade...

L'annonce des fiançailles avait été si soudaine, lui laissant encore un goût amer dans la bouche. Quatre Raberta Winner épouserait dans un mois Mademoiselle Entelya Raidomy, fille d'un des principaux investisseurs de L4. Sans cette alliance, les entreprises Winner ne pourraient jamais redécoller, après la guerre qui avait ravagé les colonies. La question ne se posait même pas, Quatre n'avait pas le choix.

Il frappa doucement à la porte. La voix du blond lui cria d'entrer à travers le panneau de bois. Tournant la poignée, il ouvrit la porte pour voir Quatre devant son miroir, ajustant de son mieux son nœud papillon. Il était magnifique -- comme toujours, murmura une voix dans sa tête, qu'il avait appris à étouffer depuis le temps --. Il avait encore grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, gardant tout de même cette apparence juvénile qui le rendait si touchant.

" Trowa, ça faisait longtemps," l'accueillit-il, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. " Comment vas-tu ?"  
" C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait demander ça," rétorqua le brun, prenant un siège.

Ils se dévisagèrent, passant sous silence les moments de complicité qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble pendant et après la guerre, jusqu'à que Quatre soit rappelé sur sa colonie. De toute façon, pourquoi s'attarder sur des regrets ? se demanda Trowa, amer. Il se força à sourire, sourire auquel Quatre répondit par un rire gêné.

" Je vais plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui doit épouser une fille qu'il connaît à peine pour une sombre histoire de financement..."  
" Ne lui dit pas que tu l'épouses pour son argent, elle risque de ne pas apprécier," murmura Trowa, cynique.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Quatre fronça des sourcils mais préféra esquiver le sujet.

" Tout va bien au cirque ?" demanda t-il, dans une faible tentative de conversation.

Trowa haussa les épaules, presque indifférent. " Très bien, je te remercie."

Le silence s'installa, lourd et inconfortable. Depuis quand les choses entre nous sont-elle devenues comme ça ? s'interrogea Quatre, blessé. C'était sans doute de sa faute... Il connaissait les sentiments de Trowa à son égard et avait eu la bêtise d'attendre qu'il se déclare. Le temps avait été la chose qui leur avait manqué à tous les deux, le temps de se rapprocher, de s'apprivoiser... Rien n'était facile, rien ne se faisait seul. Il n'avait pas su briser la fragile barrière qui les séparait encore, et à présent, le voila fiancé à une parfaite inconnue. L'attitude de Trowa ne rendait que les choses plus dures. Et cela l'agaçait, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

" Ca ne me plaît pas, tu sais," murmura t-il sans le regarder. " Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé..."  
" Je ne vais pas te dire de rompre tes fiançailles," l'avertit Trowa d'un ton neutre. " Fais ce que tu as à faire..."

Le cœur de Quatre se crispa douloureusement, sans que son visage n'en laisse rien paraître. Rien ne changeait, il était tellement difficile d'avoir une relation avec lui ! Pourquoi n'exprimait-il jamais ses sentiments..?

Aimer Trowa, c'était comme aimer la lune, froide, lointaine et magnifique. Mais hors de portée.

Le blond batailla un moment avec sa cravate, puis agacé, l'ôta et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

" Bien. L'annonce va bientôt lieu," fit-il pour meubler le silence. " Je vais passer voir Entelya."

Il ne lui proposa pas de l'accompagner, sachant qu'il refuserait. Trowa se contenta d'acquiescer et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte, quittant la pièce le visage fermé.

" J'espère que tu assisteras au mariage," lança le blond avant que la porte ne se referme.

Parce que ce serait la dernière fois où il pourrait le voir sans se sentir coupable. Juste la dernière fois où il pourrait se dire qu'il l'aimait encore...

OoOoOoOo

Le soir était rapidement arrivé.

Accoudé à la fenêtre, Quatre observait Trowa assis seul dans le parc, regardant le soleil se coucher sur le lac. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours son expression mélancolique, son sourire triste. A une époque, il avait cru qu'il pouvait le rendre plus heureux, moins introverti. Il avait cru qu'il était possible de le changer...

Il eut un petit rire, qui attira l'attention d'Entelya et provoqua un de ses regard surpris. Trowa ne changerait probablement jamais, mais c'était peut-être ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui. Penser à un Trowa devenu brusquement boute-en-train et aussi enthousiaste que Duo le faisait irrésistiblement rire.

" Quatre ? Tu vas bien ?" entendit-il derrière son dos.

Il ne répondit pas, s'imaginant voir les magnifiques yeux verts de son ami -- ou ex-ami, comment savoir ? -- à cette distance. Dès leur première rencontre, il l'avait trouvé attirant, mais à ce moment, qui aurait pu prévoir le dénouement de l'histoire ? C'était comme être enfermé dans une pièce plongée dans le noir, sans pouvoir jamais trouver la sortie. Un piège dont il était impossible d'en réchapper, comme si on avait les pieds et poings liés... Une sensation étouffante, presque insupportable.

" Quatre ?"

Entelya s'approcha de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Le blond ne put répondre à son étreinte mais n'eut pas non plus le cœur de la repousser. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout, juste un mauvais concours de circonstances qui les avait soudainement liés... Il ne parvenait pas à quitter la fenêtre du regard, profitant des derniers instants où il pouvait encore s'imaginer être avec lui, autorisé à l'aimer... Entelya lui parlait des préparatifs mais il l'écoutait à peine, perdu dans ses pensées.

" A quoi penses-tu ?"

La question le prit au dépourvu. Il cligna trois fois des yeux, puis lui dédia un petit sourire. " Je pensais au passé."

Le regard d'Entelya était indéchiffrable. " Le futur qui s'offre à nous est-il préférable au passé ? Je me demande..."

Quatre ferma les yeux. _Je me le demande aussi..._

oOoOoOoOo

" Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant surpris de ma vie quand Quatre m'a annoncé qu'il allait se marier..."

La voix de Duo portait loin, et même s'il ne voulait pas entendre, Trowa ne pouvait ignorer la discussion qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Assis dans l'herbe, caché derrière le bosquet, il ne pouvait blâmer Duo de ne pas s'être aperçu de sa présence, mais... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parle de cela ? Il entendit un soupir, sans doute Heero qui, exaspéré par la bavardage de son petit ami, avait du enfouir son visage dans sa main.

" Tu l'aurais prédit toi ?"  
" Duo..."  
" Franchement, j'aurais parié que lui et Trowa se seraient mis en couple après toutes ces années mais --"  
" Duo !"

Heero murmura quelque chose à voix basse que Trowa n'entendit pas. Aucune importance, cela lui importait peu de toute façon. Le monde entier pouvait se mettre à parler du mariage et de la surprise de celui-ci, il n'avait pas l'attention de s'y attarder. Il s'était débrouillé pour ne croiser personne de toute la journée, ni amis ou autres invités. Et encore moins la fiancée, ou sa famille. Il se sentait un peu coupable de laisser Catherine seule, mais c'était elle qui avait voulu venir, pas lui.

Le bosquet qui le séparait du couple s'écarta soudain pour laisser passer Heero et Duo. Celui-ci avait un sourire légèrement coupable sur son visage, qu'il effaça vite pour le saluer.

" Je ne t'avais pas vu, Trowa..."

Le brun s'abstint de commentaires et redirigea ses yeux vers la surface du lac, où les derniers rayons du soleil caressaient les vagues. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, au cirque. Il voulait s'enfermer quelque part, seul pour faire face au trou béant qui restait dans son cœur. Quatre lui échappait de plus en plus, seconde après seconde, et il ne voulait pas assister au moment où il lui serait finalement hors d'atteinte, intouchable.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Heero le regardait, ses yeux cobalt impassibles comme à l'accoutumée. Duo était parti, sans qu'il s'en soit aperçut. Il leva un regard interrogateur à l'ex-pilote de Wing.

" Pas trop dur ?" lui demanda Heero.

Trowa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Heero était ainsi. Toujours aller au cœur du problème, avec assez de tact pour que l'autre puisse chercher une voie de secours s'il en voyait la nécessité. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin avec le _Perfect Soldier_.

" Hormis le fait que j'ai envie de récupérer Heavyarms et d'aller détruire une ou deux étoiles, tout va bien."

Il put voir clairement la lueur amusée dans les yeux d'Heero. " Il y a deux solutions. Soit je te prête le nouveau prototype d'armure mobile de J, soit tu mets tout au clair avec Quatre."

Trowa cligna des yeux. " Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le courrier du coeur."

" Influence de Duo je suppose."  
" C'est effrayant."  
" Tout à fait d'accord."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Étouffant finalement un bâillement, Trowa s'allongea dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir.

" Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me fiancer après tout," murmura t-il doucement. " Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti sans un mot d'explication..."  
" On fait tous des erreurs, Trowa."

Le jeune homme à la mèche le regarda. " Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais pour Quatre, ce n'est pas une erreur. S'il n'épouse pas la fille de Raidomy il peut dire adieu aux entreprises de son père."

" Et ?"  
" Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça."

Et quelque chose dans ses yeux démentaient ses propos, nota Heero.

OoOoOoOoOo

Quatre s'arrêta dans le couloir quand il entendit une voix crier son nom.

" Qu'y a t-il, Duo ?" murmura t-il en se retournant, un peu ennuyé par le contretemps.

Il devait retourner voir Entelya, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ce n'était pas correct de faire attendre sa _fiancée_, se fit-il, faisant résonner le mot dans sa tête sans parvenir à lui ôter sa touche amère. Son ami l'attrapa pas le bras et l'entraîna dans une des chambres de l'étage.

" Je voulais te parler de Trowa," avoua le natté, une fois la porte refermée. " J'avoue ne pas bien saisir..."  
" Ah ?"  
" Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler plus tôt, mais.. Trowa et toi sembliez faits l'un pour l'autre !" lâcha Duo, sans sembler percevoir son impatience. " Et aujourd'hui tu te fiances, et cela ne te rend pas heureux, je le sais. Alors pourquoi, Quatre ? Tu vois bien qu'il souffres, tu sais bien qu'il t'aime... Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?"

Le blond resta dans un premier temps muet, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. De quel droit Duo portait-il un jugement sur ses actions ? Il avait l'impression d'être un élastique, que l'on tire, l'on tire jusqu'à qu'il atteigne son point de rupture. Et il en était proche. Une colère froide le submergea, glacée, comme si les paroles de Duo venaient de fendre le barrage hermétique qui retenait ses émotions, longtemps refoulées.

" Tu ne peux pas comprendre !" explosa t-il, le regard dur, plus furieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été durant toute sa vie.

Le châtain recula d'un pas, stupéfait par son éclat. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

" Quatre..."

Le blond ne l'écouta pas, entier à sa colère. Sa voix s'éleva encore. Une fois la digue brisée, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

" Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, Duo ? Tu crois que je ne comprend pas ? Mais comment pourrais-je faire la différence entre ma douleur et la sienne, dis-moi ! Ca me brûle, j'ai l'impression d'être en lambeaux alors comment peux-tu me juger ? A t'entendre, tout est de ma faute ! Toi et Heero êtes tombés directement dans les bras de l'autre sans traverser ce que je vis !"

La claque que lui administra Duo lui coupa le souffle, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Portant une main à sa joue, il leva les yeux vers le natté qui avait perdu son expression inquiète. Une partie de lui, objective, lui souffla que le regard glacé que lui envoyait Duo ne présageait rien de bon. Mais une autre vibrait encore de rage contenue, de douleur exposée, qui lui faisait presque perdre la raison. Il n'était pas Heero, capable de cacher ses émotions derrière un masque impassible ; ni même Wufei, entouré d'un voile de mépris et d'indifférence. Il était juste humain, et il était blessé.

" Je pensais que tu étais le mieux placé pour le savoir, Quatre..."

La voix presque métallique de Duo força son attention, même si sa principale envie était de tout claquer et aller s'enfermer quelque part pour réfléchir.

" Je pensais que tu savais que rien dans la vie n'était facile."

Avant que Quatre ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Duo le coupa. " Tu crois que pleurer sur ton sort va l'améliorer ? Tu crois que c'est ainsi que Trowa viendra à toi ?" Son regard se fit encore plus dur. " Tu es celui qui n'a pas hésité à prendre les armes pour améliorer le sort des Colonies. Tu avais comprit que l'action valait mieux que l'attentisme, que le sort de ta vie et de celles des autres ne reposaient qu'entre tes mains. Alors _quoi_ ? Plus capable d'agir, Quatre ?"

L'ex pilote de Sandrock le dévisagea, perdu. Une vague de honte émoussa sa colère, jusqu'à la résorber entièrement et ne lui laisser qu'une sensation de vide. Comme frappé par l'évidence. Pris de vertige, il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol.

" Je crois que tu m'as compris cette fois," fit calmement Duo, s'asseyant à ses cotés.

Le silence était quelque chose de confortable entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, chacun pouvait lire en autre comme dans un livre ouvert, parce que chacun avait assez confiance en l'autre pour le laisser lire.

" Il nous faudrait du temps," murmura le blond. " Tout est allé trop vite..."  
" Il faut que tu choisisses, Quatre..."

Choisir ? Ses sœurs comptaient sur lui ; Entelya et sa famille comptaient sur lui ; tout L4 comptait sur cette union. Était-il égoïste au point de tout sacrifier pour son bonheur personnel ?

_Et pour celui de Trowa ?_ chuchota une petite voix dans son cœur. Trowa n'était-il pas plus important que sa famille, L4, ou encore le monde tout entier ? La réponse qu'il voulait donner lui faisait peur. Il avait attendu jusqu'au dernier moment pour prendre sa décision, et à présent le dernier délai était passé_. Il devait choisir._

" C'est dur," dit finalement Quatre, passant une main lasse sur son visage. " Même si je le fais… Nous nous sommes tellement habitués à nous tourner autour... J'ai peur qu'il refuse."  
" Pourquoi refuserait-il ?"

Parce que c'était comme aimer la lune. Froide, lointaine et magnifique. Mais peut-être apprivoisable...

OoOoOoOoOo

Il le retrouva au même endroit devant le lac, perdu dans ses pensées. La nuit était tombée, mais cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre.

" C'est une jolie nuit," murmura Quatre, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il ne reçut qu'une monosyllabe en réponse, mais cela lui suffisait. C'était comme avant. Comme avant, quand Heavyarms et Sandrock étaient allongés côte à côte sous leurs habits de feuillages, et leurs pilotes épaules contre épaule sous l'unique couverture qu'ils partageaient à deux. Nous somme partis sur de mauvaises bases, réalisa t-il. Mais peut-être n'etait-il pas trop tard pour les corriger...

Il fallait du temps pour briser le nouveau mur érigé entre eux. Il fallait du temps, pour rebâtir la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un dans l'autre, pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau se regarder droit dans les yeux sans fléchir.

" Je vais rompre mes fiançailles demain," annonça t-il à voix basse, sa voix portant à peine jusqu'aux oreilles de Trowa.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, ne levant même pas la tête. Mais la tension de ses épaules se relâcha, imperceptiblement, juste assez pour que Quatre le note. C'était comme un jeu, apprivoiser l'autre, lentement, doucement... Jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher du bout des doigts.

" Et Entelya ?" demanda calmement le brun, glissant ses yeux émeraudes dans les brumes du lac. " Et la Winner Corp ?"

Quatre suivit son regard, plongeant à son tour ses yeux dans les fantômes vaporeux évoluant lentement au dessus des eaux. " Il y a des choses qui passent avant..."

Cette fois, Trowa le regarda, une lueur interrogative dans les prunelles. Quatre eut un petit rire, et doucement, se pencha vers lui.

Aimer Trowa c'était comme aimer la lune. Froide, lointaine et magnifique. Mais qui s'apprivoise avec le temps.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Juste avec du temps...

OoOoOoOoOo

**Fin  
Eleawin, 17/11/2004  
**  
Un commentaire ? XD


End file.
